Wisdom's Youngest Perspective
by ShotaGasm
Summary: Wang Yao is young, naive. We stalk him as he grows up and learns that everything in life isn't easy. Yao's perspective. Rating and genre will change later on.


Hey guys. :I

I know. My Hetalia Haiku Story has . . . ceased due to my writer's block. Dear God, isn't it annoying? :U But, on the bright side, I'll be continuing it soon. :)

Anyway, enjoy this somewhat edited version of a story that forced my writer's block away.

* * *

"Alright my friends, prepare for lift off!"

I thought he was insane. Just for a second. He probably was, but that was just my thinking. This wasn't fair. Alfred, my American friend, was rocking a cardboard box atop a winding staircase. I wanted to jump out, tell the blonde that he was being foolish. But then he'd tease me and make the mocking noise of a chicken. What an annoyance.

The shaking Brit before me, Arthur, was stuttering something under his breath, hugging his knees to his chest. Good, he was as afraid as I was. Now he, along with Alfred, won't be able to torment me with their incessant name calling. Ivan, my very scary Russian friend, was behind me, putting himself deeper in the box. If that was possible. It was obvious all of us were scared. Excluding Alfred. Said boy began to tilt the box.

"Is the camera ready, Francis?" Alfred yelled to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oui! Come on, you are taking too long! I've been ready for hours now!"

But it's only been three minutes!

Alfred looked back at us, "Ready?"

"J-just get this over with, g-git!" Arthur whimpered.

Alfred tilted his head. "Why'd you say 'get' twice?"

I sighed. "Just push the box!"

"Okay, okay!"

And with that, we were suddenly moving forward.

Or, tumbling forward.

All four of us painfully rolled down the stairs after falling out of the box, Arthur crying, Ivan silent but giving a few grunts, me crying as well, and Alfred laughing. In what way was this funny?

Finally down the stairs, I felt confused. There was a bright snap of light. Then another. Francis was taking pictures. Alfred sat up. His hair was messy, his cheeks a rosy red. His chest went in and out quickly, gradually starting to slow. A grin slowly started to form on his face. Arthur stood up, and, after balancing himself, he yelled at the American.

"Are you happy git! Y-you almost killed u-us!" He starts to cry even more than he was when he was falling down the steps. Ivan sits up, rubbing the top of his head, the box covering half of his leg. I kept my posture on the ground, lying in confusion (might change). Alfred stands up as well.

"A hero would never kill any of his citizens!" He pushes Arthur.

"Don't push me you dummy!" Arthur pushes him back.

"I'm not a dummy!" He punches Arthur on the arm. Arthur punches him back. Then, they're on the ground wrestling.

Ivan ignores them and picks up the box, probably going to play with it or something. Francis sets the camera's settings to record and watches everything unfold before him. I'm still confused. Maybe falling down the stairs has knocked some brain cells out of my ear.

Suddenly, a shadow was atop me. I looked up, black hair and a frown. Someone was breaking up the brawl between Alfred and Arthur.

"Please, be more careful, Yao-chan."

* * *

I watched as Alfred and Arthur made their way to two dark corners in the family room. Time out was never fun. Especially when the people behind you were having fun. You stared at the pastel blue wall, awaiting for your time to come from being removed from the blasted corner. Arthur's shoulders shook and Alfred was breathing hard. I sipped my juice and gaped at them until someone pulled on my sleeve. He looked up at me with gusto.

I swallowed my apple juice. "Yes, Feliciano?"

"Come play hopscotch with me!"

I blinked. Feliciano never played with me. I mean, I wouldn't say never, but we didn't play together that much. He was usually playing tag with Antonio or Gilbert or toying with his Easy Bake Oven with Ludwig or Kiku. Vash walked by with a box of blocks. I finished my apple juice.

"Okay," I agreed.

Feliciano clapped his hands together and led me into the kitchen where I threw my apple juice box into the trash. Feliciano asked our mistress to give us the sidewalk chalk. She smiled warmly and gave us the colorful box from the top of the refrigerator. "Here you go, darling."

"Grazie!" Feliciano smiled just as kindly as the mistress. I watched this magical moment in awe. Sparkles seemed to radiate from their smiles. I looked down and my the edges of my lips curled up into a small something.

I think you know what it was.

Feliciano drew the squares and numbers on the ground, concentrating on making the lines straight as possible. He uses many different colors. On the Hopscotch lines, he starts to draw curls and flowers which soon turn into a mural of suns, people and kids. Seeing as how one of the kids had a ponytail and almond-shaped eyes, I assumed that it was me. Then he drew another boy. His hair was blonde, he had spring green dots for eyes, and he had three long lines for eyebrows over each eye. Arthur. Another blonde with a stubborn cowlick. Alfred. Long, wavy hair with cerulean dots for eyes. Francis. Taller than the rest with a big nose and lavender scarf. Ivan. We were all holding hands, musical notes and hearts above our heads.

Then Feliciano drew everyone else in the playhouse. He drew Lovino and Antonio eating tomatoes together, Elizaveta and Roderich drinking tea together, Matthew hugging his bear . . . Kumading-dong or whatever the bear's name was. We all never actually knew. Matthew himself gives it a hundred different names every day.

Then, Feliciano drew a world behind us. He carefully shaded in the blue and green hues of land and water, carefully tracing around the detailed compositions of children. After he finished, Feliciano wiped his forehead, leaving a smudge of blue, green and other colors on the skin. He was finished.

We didn't play Hopscotch, but watching this masterpiece being drawn was totally worth it.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were let out of the corner. The mistress made them apologize to each other.

Arthur started. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you, Alfred. I didn't mean to do it,"

Matthew stood by with a concerned expression. The mistress kneeled beside them with the same emotion as the soft-spoken Canadian.

Arthur continued. "And I'm sorry for calling you a dummy,"

A crowd of kids was gathering now. Alfred remained silent, arms crossed in stubbornness.

"And I really do think you're a hero."

Alfred started crying. All of us smiled. The American uncrossed his arms and gave Arthur a hug. Kiku and Elizaveta both made squeal-like sounds.

"I'm really sorry A-Arthur!" Alfred cried. "You really aren't stupid and ugly! All those times I called you names was because I was just mad and stuff!"

And stuff?

Alfred let go of Arthur and looked him in the eye. "I really am truly sorry Artie. Accept my apology Eyebrows! Hey, stop crying!"

Usually, it wasn't this heartfelt, this whole 'say you're sorry' thing, but I guess this time Arthur had had enough of it and was really mad at Alfred. They also probably said mean things to each other while they were in the corner. I smiled a little. Those two.

The mistress clapped her hands together and smiled. "Alright kids, since Arthur and Alfred have made up, we can have cookies and milk before it's time to leave,"

We cheered. Sometimes we didn't like leaving each other, but having milk and cookies before departing leaves us a good mood. Heh, good mood food. I heard that on an American commercial for a restaurant. Some kids started to file out of the room. Arthur and Alfred wiped their eyes and held hands. Alfred looked around. Spotting me, he held his hand out. I grabbed it. Next was Francis. Francis clasped hands with my hands. Then Ivan. He grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed. It looked like he had squeezed back.

Alfred closed his eyes and, in a barely audible voice, said, "United We Stand."

After milk and cookies, we all went to our cubbies and got our rain gear. I always wonder why it rained so much in the spring. I've asked Roderich about it before and, after sighing, he said, "Rain is such a delicate thing. It can sometimes be a good thing, hiding our tears from the one you love deeply, but it can also be bad thing, destroying the homes of innocent beings, animals. Oh, did I tell you that I got a new cat?"

How did we get from rain to cats? And why was he always saying such deep, intelligent things like this? Basically, he never actually told me why it rained so much. I should've asked Ludwig. He's always the one reading books.

I slipped on my red rain boots, rubbing them together to hear that squeaking sound that I love. My raincoat was red too, but it had yellow stars lying on my right shoulder. Just like my national flag. I love my raincoat. Beside me, Raivis is slightly trembling. He is having a hard time putting on his boots. I help him. He stops trembling a little and decides to button up his raincoat. He grabs his backpack and looks at me. I bow to him. He bows back thankfully. His mother is at the door, along with Toris and Eduard's mothers. They all happily run to them. Allistor, Arthur's big brother, who has a box of cigarettes sticking out of his pocket, walks toward the sign out sheet. Arthur grabs his umbrella, which has some sort of green bunny thing on the top. But it had wings, so it managed to perplex me.

Allistor came over and pat all of our heads. He was nice, but he smoke and drank. He also swears. The mistress tells him not to do any of those things around us, since we're so young. He grabs Arthur's hand and they wave back at us before leaving out into the rain. Alfred and Matthew's mother are next to come. She is nice and tall, curly dirty blonde hair that sits at her shoulders. She had full red lips. Sometimes she came here wearing coats with longs skirts and cowgirl boots. She always looked so western and relaxed. Though we all really liked it when she wasn't too relaxed. She was almost as energetic as Alfred, but also sometimes as quiet as Matthew. She grabbed the boy's hands and waved to us, just like Allistor and Arthur did.

There were a few more people who left, some having siblings pick them up, some having parents pick them up. As usual, I was the last to leave. I was last because my mother's job was farther away than everyone else's parent's jobs. She left early to pick me up, but there was always something going on in the streets. I quietly pray to myself that every day she make it here alive and well. Today she did and I'm glad. Glad that my prayers were heard every day. I watched as my mama, looking intelligent and at the same time exhausted from work, held her arms out to me with a smile. I happily ran into them with great exuberance.

I love my mama.

* * *

Today is Friday. The blessed day. The day that everyone knows and loves with a passion. Today we got to wear our outside clothes, "regular clothes" everyone calls them. I wore a white shirt with Hello Kitty in the bottom right corner eating an apple. How cute! I wore light blue jeans and Hello Kitty rain boots. They were white and had red trimming. I put my hair into a high ponytail. I stuck Hello Kitty hairpins into my hair and slipped a red Hello Kitty toy phone into my pocket.

Whoa.

Hello Kitty overload.

I strolled out of my room feeling light and happy. I walked into my mama's room and saw that she was putting on heart-shaped earrings, polka dots being the pattern inside the round hearts. Her brown hair ran down her back like a chocolate waterfall. Her lips were pink as were her cheeks. Her nose was shiny and small, her eyelids wearing a very light pink, not heavily placed on the delicate skin. She wore a pink skirt that reached to her knees, a white cardigan placed over a blue shirt that had pink flowers on it. She wore the same shade blue as her shirt on socks that barely came before her brown boots.

She looked so sweet.

Mama waved her hand for me to come over and I happily trotted across the room and sat into her soft lap. The skirt felt smooth. She smiled down at me and closed her eyes.

"Aiyah . . ."

I blinked. She opened her eyes and giggled.

"You look like a girl, Yao." Her smile widened. I pouted. I may look like a girl, but I never will be one that's for sure!

The smile softened. "Would you like to brush Mama's hair, Yao?"

I nodded eagerly. I loved brushing mama's hair. It was so soft and relaxing to brush the soft brown follicles. Mama let me do anything to her hair; braid it, cornrow it, curl it, put frilly bows in it. She was so careless when it came to me doing things like this to her. I think she feels that, as long as I'm here, she'll let us do anything together? Sorry for trying to say something meaningful. I obviously failed at that.

I put Mama's hair in a long braid, leaving some hair out in front. I made sure that the space where her forehead was clear. It always gave me a chance to give her a kiss there, like she does me.

I climb off the bed and look at her from the front. The braid looks loose where it starts, and her bangs look messy.

"I love it," she says and stands, pulling me into a hug and also saying, "and I also love you. Very much."

I smiled so widely that my cheeks started to hurt. I returned the hug and never let go.

Did I ever tell you all how much I love my mama?

* * *

Jumping out of the car, I wave to my mother and wish her well. She blows a kiss to me and tells me to have a good day at school. I catch her kiss and blow her a kiss back and watch her catch it. We did this almost every morning.

She drives off, the silver car gleaming in the bright morning sunlight.

"Hey, mornin' Yao!"

"Good morning Yao,"

I turn and see Alfred and Matthew, both gleaming in a sunshiny way.

"Good morning Matthew, Alfred," I say just as happily.

Alfred scoffs, "Why'd you have to say his name first? I'm obviously always number one!" He puts his pointer finger in the air to emphasize his statement. Matthew 'hmphs' and walks away, milky white teddy bear in arms. Alfred looks at him. "Jeez Louise, I was just joking . . . kinda. Hey, Yao! Since today we can do whatever we want-"

"But still have to follow the schedule." I interjected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, d'you think that you have time for another super awesome United Allies meeting?" He smiled a smile that had a tooth missing.

We've never really had a meeting. In, like, ever. I sounded like Feliks when I said that but nevertheless, it's been a long time since Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and I had got together for a meeting. We usually talked about things that weren't that important and ended up having debates about them. Like, ice cream for example.

/)(\

"Alright dudes, time to discuss . . . " Alfred removed the blanket from the dry erase board, "ice cream!"

We all just stared. Alfred started, trying to look smooth by rubbing his nails on his shirt and giving a "I'm better than you losers, you can never match up to the awesome me" look. "I love the classic vanilla." He licks his lips. "Mmm, mmm, good." Another commercial reference.

Arthur gasps then huffs. "You can't have the same favorite as me!"

This time Alfred gasps. "You like vanilla, too?" A smile. "Dude isn't it totally delicious?"

Arthur bangs onto the table. "That's not the point you git! What I'm saying is you're not good enough to have vanilla as your favorite." Then he crosses his arms. "I on the other hand-"

Alfred's eyes widen. "Woah, woah, woah, not good enough for vanilla? Me?"

Ivan interrupts. "I like vanilla as well!" Creepy smile.

Francis waves his hand. "You all can like the boring things. I have a passion for rocky road. Wanna know why?"

We all nod.

Francis closes his eyes and smiles. "Because I pretty much know how to rock all of your roads! Ohonhon!"

Francis was sent to the corner.

"Well what about you Yao? What's your favorite flavor?" Alfred eyes me with shining baby blue hues.

"Me?" I ask dumbly. Alfred gives me a look.

I think about it. I never really eat ice cream that much, but if I'd have to choose a favorite, I'd definately choose,

"Orange Sherbet."

Alfred looks slightly disappointed. Almost as if he WANTED me to say vanilla. He probably just wanted to get an argument started.

"Well, that's okay I guess. It tastes kinda watery to me."

"You dolt, ice cream can't be watery."

"I just said it tasted that way! I never said that it was!"

/)(\

I think it over once more and finally say, "Sure Alfred. I'd like to attend another meeting."

The American smiles. "Awesomesauce! Okay, the meeting is gonna be outside in the on the swing set!" And with that he runs away excitedly. I wonder what today's topic will be about.

* * *

Well, that's that. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Aren't shimeji so cute?


End file.
